Miku Hatsune
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: The vocaloids start at school, but that is not where the action happens.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune

"Rin, Len, Luka. Ready for school" I say giddily while having a gob full of toast. We have just moved from Japan and to England. To introduce our music. Today I wear a white button up shirt, pink plaid skirt with black and white knee-length striped socks and flat black school shoes. I am soo excited. Len and Rin were eating banana's and oranges. Rin and Len were wearing the same yellow t-shirt. And Rin is wearing short black shorts with yellow over knee socks with white trainers the same as Len and Len was wearing Black long trousers with a yellow jumper tied loosely around his waist. Luka was eating toast quietly. She wore a pink t-shirt with a flowing light blue skirt that reached her feat.

"Well see you guy's later"Meiko says kicking Kaito out the door. Meiko and Kaito go to university studying music. They were wearing what they normally wear. "Maybe we should get to school soon" Luka suggested.

So we set off to Luna Secondary Rin and Len will be in year 9 and Luka and I will be in the first year of sixth-form. My excitement increased further when I saw students rushing to their classrooms to greet their friends. I do hope we will meet some new friends. It has always seemed to be a chore, because we were so different from humans, for example my turquoise hair, and our robotic voice. But I know that everyone are not the same. A boy that looked like a total nerd, glasses and smart uniform and mouse brown crop short hair, jump right in front of us so suddenly that I almost tripped and bashed right into him. He says "you could look where going more often-" I frown "-I see that you are the newbies, so who is Miku and Luka out of all of you?"says nerd.

"And who are _you_? Might we ask" Luka asks annoyed. The nerd pushes up his glasses and reply s "my name is Thomas. The class representative and captain. And if you are kind enough to answer my question." Me and Luka step up. "Follow me" says Thomas. "But what about Len and Rin?" I say. Thomas sighs and points to a old lady behind a desk "she will tell you where to go, now do you want to be late for the first class?" Me and Luka look at eat other a shrug. Thomas turns and walks hurriedly to what I guess to be our classroom. "Ah, I see you found them" a tall man in a suit with a book in his hands said. "I am Mr. Mogi Please take a seat where there is space. Class these are our new students, Miku and Luka" our class stare and gasp at us, as we take our seats. I sit next to a boy that totally creeps me out. Everything he is wearing is black leather. And has black spiky hair. But really handsome face that doesn't match his dark style. I rub my hands together feeling really conscious. I met a couple more people during classes. At break I saw that Thomas and Mike (the creepy dude) would quickly find each other and huddle in the corner. Which surprised and freaked me out even further. Everyone was adoring me and Luka, it made me feel really special They loved my hair and especially the length, they were stroking and complementing my hair. Saying "it's so long", "how is it so silky and no knotty", "it makes you soo adorable". And when it was lunch me and Luka searched for the twins. Then ate with them in the cafeteria When we were walking home I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Meiko and Kaito were already home. "How was the first day guys?" asked Kaito. The twins squealed and talked of their whole entire day. I walked over to where Kaito was sitting. He took my hand and pulled me to sit on his lap. I rested my head on his chest. I watched Luka go through her bag and pull out a old worn out book and curl up on a sofa and read. I peeled myself off Kaito and went to the fridge and pulled out my favourite treat negi. "Nee, Meiko there is this really creepy guy I sit next to in class. He keeps staring at me" I say. Kaito's calm expression twisted into a frown. Meiko walked over to me and places her hand softly on my shoulder and says "If he gives you any trouble you know you can call me. He wouldn't know what hit him" I though in my head, if it was Meiko then he really wouldn't. "It's time to go to the studio" says Luka. The studio the best place for us vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2 A sweet story

It has been a week since we started at our new school and everything is amazing. It's a saturday, yay! As I awake, I stretch and bang my head against the end of the bed. I scream in pain. Luka runs through the door. "Miku, are you okay?"she asks me. I laugh and rub my head sheepishly, "Yeh, I'm fine. I just banged my head again". Luka shoots me an irritated look and sighs. Both of us jump as we hear thuds of rage. I hide under my blanket cover and shiver in fear, then I feel a warm body next to mine. I flinch and see Luka next to me. Just as I am about to tell her to get out she puts her hand on my mouth. "WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL OF THAT NOISE!" Meiko screams. She stomps toward my bed and rips the covers off me and Luka. I grab hold of Luka tightly hoping I won't die. I'm too young! Meiko defiantly has been drinking yesterday, the only reason why it's suicide to wake her, wait...what am I saying! She always drinks. Meiko pinches my ear and I yelp. "Meiko-chan, isn't that a little harsh" I hear Len say worriedly behind me. Meiko drops me then turns around. Len sprints for the front door. Me and Luka follow behind. Just as we get outside we lock the door and collapse onto the cold floor. I gasp for breath. Bangs and smashing can be heard then a scream. "Was that Rin?" asks Len frighteningly. "No, it was too high pitched for Rin" Luka says. I nod my head in agreement. There is more smashing followed by screaming, just as everything is quiet we head back inside.

"This is gonna sting abit" Kaito flinches as I treat to his wounds. I feel bad since I was the one to wake Meiko let her have a rampage. "Rin, how did you sleep through that?" Rin and Len were in the kitchen and Rin had only just woken. Luka was being very wary of Meiko who was drinking her sake. "All done" I say and kiss Kaito's red cheek. "Is it time?" I ask no-one in particular. "Yeah, are you ready?" answers Meiko. We all rise and let the magic happen. All the other version vocaloids rise from us such as Zatsune, Akaito, Lin and Ren. Luki. Straight away Mikuo, Akaito (white coat) and Luki left to there own personal corner. I could see that Akaito (black coat) felt left out so he came toward Kaito. "Kaito, I'm sorry but your no Taito" Akaito teases. I stride toward Zatsune and bear hug her. "Hows my favourite sister" I ask, I feel her try to peel herself away from me. Zeito is stood silently behind her. "Hi, Miku. You know that Mike boy was cute"Zatsune giggles, I see Zeito frown behind her and his hands clench. All of the other version vocaloids are stored inside me so they see what I see, and very rarely I can hear them communicate in my head and I can let them out whenever I want but since the house is not big enough we can't fit all of them in so we let them out every once in a while, though, we are hopefully getting a home for them. The party ends quite quickly and the vocaloids are sent back. But glady there isn't much to tidy. Oh my god! I just realised. It's valentines day tommorow.

Nervously I wake up, wary of my head. I can't believe I forgot about valentines day today. I thought of a plan yesterday that me and Kaito could go to the park, that's romantic enough right? I delicately put n my make up. Brush my hair but no put it up in piggy tails and put on my prettiest dress. I hear a light knock at my door. "Come in" I call. Kaito enters and heads toward me. He circles his arms around my waist, making my blush like a tomato. "Thought of any plans or did you forget what it is today again?" Says Kaito. "No!" I say quickly making me look guilty. He raises his eyebrows at me. "Fine, I forgot, But I remeberd yesterday and we are going to the park" "Are we now?" "Yes we are" Kaito scoops me up in his arms and lowers his head so that our noses were touching. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips are soft against mine. Then his strength gives up and we end up in a tangled mess on the floor. I untangle myself from him and sit on my bed. Kaito towers in front me. "Are you ready to go?" he asks. I nod and take his hand and walk to the park.

Kaito and me sit on a blanket. We were eating ice cream Kaito bought when I saw a dark figure that looked so similar to Mike. No cant be. Kaito brings hand to my head and takes a piece of my hair and brings it to his nose. I shuffle myself closer to him, Kaito drops my hair and brings out a long rectangular box from his coat. "For you" he says softly. I open it to find a leek necklace. I grin, he takes the necklace from it's velvet box and sweeps my hair to the side put on the necklace, his hands brushing against my skin. I turn to him and say "Aligatou Kaito", I feel water on my face, I look up at the sky to see dark clouds hovering above us. Soon enough it starts pouring and we have to leave. After packing our bags we head home. Closing the door behind me, I lean against it as I sigh. "What's wrong Miku?" Kaito asks. "Nothing". When really I am sad that the day had to end so quickly. I dry my hair and slide into warm pyjamas. I look outside my window and I think I saw that figure again. That's creepy. While I am in bed I dream of Kaito but do not sleep. I hear my door creak slowly open. "Hello" I say Miku. The person stops dead in his tracks. "Sorry" Kaito. "It's okay I was already awake". he slips into my bed. "Thank you, it was fun, I want...to do it again" Kaito says. I smile in the darkness, "me too" I reply. Kaito is about to leave just when I grabbed his shirt. "please stay, just for tonight" I plead. He comes back and I rest my head against his chest. Then I really do sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading at break at my desk when I felt warm breath against my ear.

"Hey Miku" a male voice whispers. I turn my head to see Mike, to be honest I have never heard his voice before it was low and menacing, it sent a chill down my back. Mike was leaning in too close. "Hi...you okay?" I reply. "Yeah I am okay. I see your friend, the blond, Rin is it? She's very cute. Very special" said Mike. Okay, really creepy now. His hand lightly touches my back. I jump at the feel of his touch. I stood so that I could look at him more directly. He gives me a sly smile. "What is wrong with you? Don't come near me again." I spit at him. "Sorry luv, but remember we sit together", I shake my head in disgust and sling my backpack over my shoulder then leave the classroom. "Baka" I murmur. Maybe he really is the one who was in the shadows on valentines day. I sigh, and in my mind I try and contact Zatsune. _Zatsune, could you do me a favour, _I wait for the reply, _What do you want Miku? Can you get me out of the school? Yes but __aren't you the goody two-shoes. I know this isn't like me but I can't stay here he creeps me out. Fair enough. _I feel my bodies switch with Zatsune. Ah, feels good to be free. He he, Miku you called on the right person. I creep to the school gates, check my surroundings for anyone in sight. Clear. I climb the gates and land hard on my butt outside of school. "Dammit" I say under my breath. Now where should I go, _Home! _I hear Miku's annoying voice in my head. Like I care what she thinks, but I guess there isn't anywhere I can go. Miku powers over me and we switch again. I am always worried whenever I switch with Zatsune. I make my way home and wait. I plan what I am going to say, about creepy Mike being the reason I left school.

I hear the door creak open and suddenly my throat feels dry. Luka sees me sitting on the couch. "Miku! Where were you!" Luka said, I couldn't tell if she was angry or worried. "I...I felt really sick and I really had to go home" I lie. "Are you sure" Luka said uncertainly. Why can't I tell her, why am I lying to my best friend. "Sure" I say. "Okay, you better be off to bed, and if you were this ill today then you should take the day off" Luka says softly, the sympathy on her face broke my heart.

What am I doing?


	4. Chapter 4 Worry

My heart aches to tell of what I am experiencing. I lie in bed, thinking about him. Kaito insisted on staying home with me but I refused saying that he needs to do his work but really it's just that I feel my stomach turning at them worrying over me. It makes me want to burst out crying.

I wake up feeling down. As much as I try to look nice but it doesn't work, bags under my eyes, knotted hair and cracked lips. As I eat breakfast I see my friends steal glances at me but cannot look straight into my eyes because I know I look awful and they want to know why. The room was only silent, that is when Rin and Len take a shot of cheering me up. I give a weak smile then decide that I cannot let my mood get in the way of there happiness. I put on my happy mask. Then, thank god, my bad mood was forgotten.

Mike said the same things about Rin but I ignored him, he is just a creepy guy that can't do anything.

I walked to my table, in the cafeteria, and was surprised to see Mike sitting with _my_ friends. As I sit in the vacant seat in-between Mike and Luka. Giving a look demanding an answer to why he's here. Rin perks and declares "Mike asked Luka to sit with us yesterday and now he's our new awesome friend". No, no no no. Rin hugs his free arm and laughs giddily. Rin, you have only known one day and he's a creep. I look toward Len who doesn't as happy about the situation as I am.

I want to tell Rin but the more I am scared. Scared she will hate me for it. Days go by and Rin gets closer and closer to Mike. And I worry but all the more, as days go by it's harder for me to say anything.

Rin announces one day that she is dating Mike. I leave the room, unable to comprehend. I love Rin, and that guy is not for her, he's weird but she attached to him. I ask Rin to come into my room, I have to tell her, get over my fears and tell her the truth so she can't get hurt.

"Rin, we have to talk".


	5. Chapter 5 Shock

I sat Rin at the dinner table, she looked at me with a confused expression. "Rin, I want to talk to you about Mike" I say. Rin cocks her head to the side. "Rin, he isn't all what he's up to be, please keep away from him" I plead. Rin's eyes widen then she in fury "What the hell! Just what is up with you, you skip off school then say Mike is evil. Mike is kind and sweet, I don't care what you think of him just suck it up and stop being selfish. You know what, I think that your jealous cause he has all the attention" Rin fumes. I feel as if I have been slapped in the face, I was unable speak, I could feel the tears threatening to appear. Rin storms out the room and slams the door. As I hear someone (likely Rin) stomp up the stairs I hear Len call Rin's name. I bury my head in my hands. "What happend" I turn my head to see Luka hovering over me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and reply "it's nothing."

"Why can't you talk to us any more Miku? We are you family" Luka says hurt. "Luka..."I start to say but was unable to finish. Luka shakes her head "you have changed Miku, and not in a good way. All I can say is please know that we will always be there" Luka says over her shoulder while walking out the door. I know that my family are always there but they wont believe any of what I have to say.

The house seems dead, the usual banter and chaos has now disappeared. We talk but we feel it, the dark aura that suffocates us. I lie on my bed and push the pillow to my face to smother my crying.

The next day I goes to school as usual and at the lunch sit with the vocaloids as usual but Rin and Mike are not at the lunch table. Len says that she wanted to time alone. I could see that Len annoyed by his sister leaving his side. When we return home Rin announces that she is now dating Mike and is going out on a date with him. I drag myself to my room as soon as she declares this. I lock myself in my room. I don't know what time I fell asleep at but when I awake I hear Meiko banging on my door. I unlock the door and rub my sleepy eyes. "Miku read this" Meiko says frantically. I look at the letter in horror

_Dear Vocaliods_

_I have Rin. And to prove it there should be a sample of Rin's hair and a piece of bloodstained fabric from her top. Do not worry I shall not killer, I shall carry experiments and make a lot of money from her. And another thing vocaloids do not deserve to live they are trash that is why I'm going to make Rin suffer._

_Love Mike_

I burst into tears. "We have spoken to the police and they shall start a search" sniffles Meiko. "It's all my fault! I knew this would happen!" I cry. "Wait you knew, why didn't you tell us!" Meiko fumes. "I tried to warn Rin but she wouldn't listen and I thought you wouldn't believe me." Meiko grabs me and hugs me. I cry into her chest. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I flip it open, a message from Thomas.

**I think I know where your friend is. Meet me at the school but you alone, Mike will know your coming if you al come. I saw Mike was being strange but I didn't know this was going to happen honest. Come quickly.**

**Thomas**

I feel Meiko looking over my shoulder. "Be careful Miku" says Meiko. I nod and grab my coat. I run to the school see Thomas leaning against the gates. "You ready" he asked. "Yes." I follow him as leads me through a twist of paths and ally ways. "Mike, how do you know where he is?" I ask. "I think I know where he is. I think he's where we used to play when we were little" explains. "You know this is our last year of living. Of growing up, I cant let Rin have the last year ruined for her. I just cant" I say. Thomas doesn't reply. "By the way how did you have my number" I ask. Thomas turns quickly around and see the worry in his face. And then I feel a smack at the back of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Len's P.O.V

Rin! Where are you! As soon as I read the letter of Rin's capture I ran out the door in search. I heart felt heavy with sorrow and fear. I can't stop the tears that wets my cheeks, I lean up against a tree, I have to keep looking but my legs feel like led and the tears that choke me make it hard to breath. My surroundings seem to be closing around me, I am getting suffocated. My mobile buzzes in my back pocket. A message from Luka.

**Len, you have to come back home. Miku has gone looking but there hasn't been any message from her, it's too dangerous for you to be out, we'll look for her later.**

**Luka **

I drag my feet home, in this state I cannot continue on.

Kaito P.O.V

I can't stop worrying, or keep still. My head in my hands, Meiko has her arms around me. Luka is making phone calls, trying to contact Master. I didn't even notice Len come through the door, everything was so messed up. "Len what happened" Meiko asks with worry. I lift my head to see Len jerking. "Is he having malfunction. Len!" Meiko looks toward Luka "Anything?" "Yes, I have just confirmed that Master's in London" says Luka. "Great let's go" Meiko says. "No, someone needs to stay encase Miku comes back, I'll go by myself" I say. "I'll come too" Lens crackles. "But-" "No, I have to find Rin, I can't just sit here besides Master might know how to fix me" Len interrupts. I nod. On the travel to London Len jumps around a bit but seems capable to keep moving forward. Luka has given us directions on where to find master, he's apparently staying at an inn, I hope with all my heart Masters there. Just after we got off the coach Lens mobile buzzed. "What is it" I ask Len, but he doesn't answer and puts his phone away. "WHAT is it Len!" I demand. "Miku has been taken hostage as well" Lens mutters. I feel a pain in my chest but it seemed to push me to go faster. Miku. God-damn. As we arrive at the hotel the receptionist tells us Masters room. I knock on the door and feel relieved when Master opens the door. We tell him everything, he has an expression of worry, anger and shock. He hangs his head, as if he was ashamed. "Your not the first vocaloids. I made, Thomas and Mike are, but they failed, I couldn't afford to keep them, so I gave them away. They have resented me ever since and have been trying to ruin my work, I couldn't kill them so I left and it seems I came back to the wrong place. Listen Kaito you have to kill them with there breakdown word. But you have to do it alone, I have to fix Len or he could break down" Master explains, Master has recorded his voice on my phone saying all vocaloids breakdown word, he instructed me to put on headphones so I wont hear it myself. I feel no worry or fear, I have to do this!


End file.
